Bajo el cielo estrellado
by slytheriana
Summary: A Dean siempre le ha gustado su vida de cazador con el "negocio familiar" sin embargo con la llegada de Castiel comienza a replantearse si de verdad tantas muertes merecen la pena y lo más importante si se merecen el uno al otro. Dean cree no ser suficiente para Cass. Cass no quiere dar la espalda del todo al cielo. Ambos tendrás que superar sus temores bajo el cielo estrellado
1. Capítulo 1

Hola a todos espero que os guste mucho, es mi primer fic y quiero señalar que los personajes no me pertenecen, al menos no todos, que la historia real será muy modificdada y que estaré encantada de leer los comentarios para mejorar. Un saludo :)

* * *

Tras una larga cacería con Sam todo lo que quería hacer era echarme en la cama y no despertarme en 2 meses, a ver si por fin recuperaba esas horas de sueño que tanta falta me hacían. Sin embargo lo primero que hice fue dirigirme a uno de los bares más cochambrosos que había visto en mi vida. Como era habitual en mi me senté en la barra en la zona más próxima a la salida, por si tenia que escampar, y me pedí un whisky doble.

Sabía que no hacía bien, mi cuerpo me gritaba que dejara todo y fuera al motel con Sam y por una vez en mi vida durmiera como Dios mandaba, pero simplemente no quería. No tenía ganas de despertarme empapado de sudor tras una noche de sueños agitados. Casi podía echar de menos las noches donde solo me asustaba tener pesadillas con el infierno o el purgatorio. Cada vez se me hacia más difícil fingir que todo estaba bien cuando cada noche tenía sueños no aptos para todos los públicos con él.

No sabía exactamente cuando había pasado, cuando toda esa gilipollez de los sentimientos me había alcanzado lleno y afectaba a todo lo que hacía. Siempre había evitado implicarme emocionalmente con alguien, ya que sabía que alguno de los dos saldríamos escaldados, y prefería no ser yo. Yo que siempre me metía con Sammy cuando empezaba con las chorradas sentimentales que tanto detestaba, bueno detesto.

Ahora, incluso cuando mi mente se encuentra ocupada o acelerada por la cacería o con el juicio nublado por el alcohol sigo sin poder dejar de pensar en él. Pienso en esa cara de inocencia cuando Sam o yo hemos hecho alguna referencia a algo que el desconoce, o cuando me sonríe con esa inocencia dejando ver esos pequeños hoyuelos que se forman en su cara, o tan solo cuando me mira a los ojos y el resto del mundo desaparece por unos instantes y tan solo puedo centrarme en esas lagunas de agua azul.

Cada vez desvarío más. Con un ultimo trago me termino mi tercer vaso de whisky, aunque en verdad ni me había dado cuenta de que ya llevaba tres. A pesar de eso mi cuerpo estaba acostumbrado a cantidades mucho mayores de alcohol así que ni siquiera lo noté. Me subí al impala y decidí que no tenía ganas de volver a aquella habitación pestilente y me dirigí al pequeño bosque que se situaba junto a éste.

Aparqué en él salí del impala y con las mismas me tumbé en la fresca hierba contemplando las estrellas. Esto no se pagaba con dinero. Como la gente era capaz de gastarse miles de dolares en hoteles de 5 estrellas teniendo esto al alcance de la mano. Supongo que alguien que se ha criado sin nada es capaz de apreciar con mayor detalle las pequeñas cosas de la vida.

Durante un rato me dediqué a intentar buscar constelaciones, las cuales mi padre había intentado enseñarme repetidas veces, pero finalmente desistí para mi siempre serían puntos aleatorios en el cielo, aunque tenía que admitir que eran preciosos. Allí tumbado recordé la de veces que Sam y yo nos habíamos quedado contemplando las estrellas y como sus ojos centelleaban de emoción a pesar de haberlo hecho mil veces.

De repente el rostro de Sam cambió mostrándome con quien quería estar haciendo eso. Lo imaginaba tumbado a mi lado, mirando las estrellas embelesado, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro, sus largos dedos entrelazados con los míos y esa estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción en el rostro al comprobar que a pesar de todas mis quejas contra la sensiblería en el fondo era un romántico.

Sin querer fui dejándome caer en los brazos de morfeo y cuando estaba a punto de caer rendido al sueño un susurro se escapó de mis labios como hacía horas que lo intentaba, y ahora apartado de todo y de todos lo había conseguido. Mientras notaba como los párpados me pesaban más y mas como un suspiro solo pude mencionar el nombre que llevaba rondándome la cabeza todo el maldito día desde hacía años. Castiel.

Así una noche más caí profundamente dormido teniendo uno de esos sueños que adoraba y odiaba al mismo tiempo, que hacían que se me parara el corazón de la emoción y del pánico, sabiendo que lo nuestro nunca podría ser, no lo merecía. Pero yendo contra todo mi mente no quería apartarse de su lado. Cuanto más intentaba evitarlo más me perseguía, y aunque hacía días que no lo veía yo lo había sentido como años. Tan solo quería que me dijera que todo daba igual que nada podría contra nosotros, que siempre estaría a mi lado y que nuestro para siempre duraría más que un par de años, como les pasaba a los cazadores, y unos cuantos polvos.

Tras observar un rato y deleitarse con lo que sus ojos veían por fin Castiel emergió de las sombras. Había notado todos los sentimientos encontrados del rubio, había ahondado en sus pensamientos al igual que se sumergió en el infierno por él. Aún así no estaba seguro de que significaba aquello. Él notó una conexión con Dean desde mucho antes de rescatarlo. Mucho antes de eso estuvo observando como se desenvolvía en el "negocio familiar" con su padre y más tarde con Sam. Y después de su rescate esa conexión se intensificó hasta límites que creía imposibles sin embargo no estaba familiarizado con los sentimientos humanos.

Ahora que ya entendía un poco mejor las cosas sabía que tenía que hablar con él. Confesarle que el sentía lo mismo y que nunca se separaría de él. Demonios cayó por él que más podría pedirle. Pero por otra parte no quería que Dean tuviera otra responsabilidad a sus espaldas. Más de una vez había arriesgado todo lo que era por salvar a su hermano y no quería que Dean cometiera los mismos errores con él. Cuanto más cercano era a una persona más temerario se volvía, como si la vida de los demás valiera mucho más que la suya, cosa con la que él no estaba de acuerdo. Castiel también tenía ese pequeño impulso suicida cuando se trataba de Dean.

Intentó obviar esos pensamientos que no conducirían a nada y con sus poderes depositó el fuerte cuerpo del cazador en el asiento trasero del coche, dejando la ventanilla trasera ligeramente abierta. Mientras se alejaba del vehículo por segunda vez esa noche escuchó de los suaves labios del cazador su nombre. Jamás había adorado tanto una palabra. Casi parecía un gemido. Todo se estaba complicando por momentos y necesitaba mucho tiempo para reflexionar y dejar a Dean aclararse las ideas.

Aunque una cosa estaba clara, si el cazador le soltaba todo lo que sentía no creía poder resistirse. Ya de por sí se obligaba a no mirar aquellos labios tan apetecibles que hacían que cada palabra pareciera obscena saliendo de su boca. Así que tal como había llegado desapareció esperando que ese día se retrasara lo máximo posible y así evitar el desprecio total por parte de sus hermanos.


	2. Capítulo 2

La luz se colaba por todo el coche dándome directamente en los ojos. Intenté abrirlos sabiendo que me sería casi imposible por la luz que me deslumbraba. Lentamente me incorporé para encontrarme tumbado en el Impala. Me froté los ojos con las manos mientras me desperezaba y una vez que recobré el sentido completamente sólo me rondaba una cosa en la cabeza ¿cómo cojones estaba tumbado en el coche? Recordaba haberme quedado dormido en la hierba pero ahora me encontraba en el impala, ¿será que me he levantado sonámbulo? no imposible me dije mientras me cambiaba al asiento delantero.

Conduje de vuelta al motel confuso por todo los sueños, las pesadillas, el coche... todo. Abrí la puerta de la habitación sin tener el mínimo cuidado ya que era hora de que los dos emprendiéramos la marcha de vuelta al búnker. Pero a pesar de el ruido Sam ni siquiera se inmutó. A veces envidiaba mucho a mi hermano, más que nada por que casi siempre era capaz de dormir toda la noche a pierna suelta.

\- Eh bello durmiente – dije lanzándole una almohada a la cabeza

Éste se despertó sobresaltado cogiendo la pistola que siempre tenía al alcance de la mano y me apuntó con ella a la cabeza. En cuanto se dio cuenta de que tan solo era yo. Soltó un largo suspiro y dejó el arma a un lado.

\- Dean, maldita sea, no puedes hacer eso, casi te pego un tiro- dijo mientras se pasaba una mano por el pelo

\- Ya eso es lo que tu te crees, si hubiera sido cualquier monstruo ya estarías muerto, tus ronquidos se oían desde el otro lado de la calle- respondí de manera socarrona

\- ja ja, yo no ronco- gruñó

Terminamos de recoger las pocas pertenencias que había desperdigadas por la habitación y tan rápido como llegamos nos fuimos de vuelta a casa, si es que el búnker se podía considerar una casa.

Una vez dentro del coche puse la música a todo volumen como de costumbre y en seguida Sam la quitó, también como de costumbre, mientras se dedicaba a seguir buscando en Internet más casos. Yo personalmente necesitaba unas vacaciones pero estaba claro que jamás las tendríamos. Podía imaginarme tumbado en la arena tomando tranquilamente el sol, hablando animadamente con Cass... Cass, hacía bastante que no hablaba con él y como era normal mi mente solo podía preguntarse que estaría haciendo.

\- ¿Dean me estás escuchando?- dijo de pronto Sam

\- E-esto si por supuesto- contesté frunciendo el ceño

Me miró unos segundos y mientras sacudía la cabeza con resignación repitió todo lo que me había dicho

\- Creo que puede haber un nido de vampiros en un pueblo de Orange(California), las noticias hablan de cuerpos con la garganta desgarrada y completamente secos, demasiados para ser solo un par de ellos.

\- ¿Nos vamos a la playa?- dije con entusiasmo. Parecía todo tan increíble, hacía dos segundos que yo estaba deseando estar en la playa y nos tocaba un caso junto al mar

\- Sabes que vamos a trabajar ¿no?, no a estar todo el día viendo chicas en bikini- respondió intentando adivinar mis pensamientos.

\- Eres un aguafiestas lo sabías

Aunque en realidad no estaba interesado en ver a ninguna chica en bikini, aunque no me molestaría que cierto angelito se paseara junto a mi en bañador. Me reí tan solo de pensar en ver el mar, hacia tanto tiempo que Sam y yo habíamos hablado de ello... pero siempre surgía algún caso que nos llevaba en la dirección contraria y ahora como por cosas del destino se nos presentaba uno, gracias Dios, pensé.

A pesar de que teníamos unas 8 horas de camino estuve todo el rato entusiasmado, aunque el aguafiestas aquí presente se dedicaba a recordarme que era trabajo y no vacaciones. Yo intentando ignorarle continué con mi buen humor.

Como era normal al llegar nos registramos en el primer motel que vimos, siempre con nombres falsos, y nos dedicamos a investigar los asesinatos. Yo me pateé medio pueblo hablando con las familias afectadas, entretanto Sammy se dedicó a buscar que propiedad sería la que utilizaban los vampiros para refugiarse y al día siguiente iríamos a ver a la policía local.

Al caer la noche ambos nos encontrábamos en la habitación, bueno al menos uno de nosotros por que Sam volvía a estar profundamente dormido. Así que cogí las llaves del impala y salí lo más silenciosamente posible de la habitación, me monté en el coche y me dirigí a la playa, creyendo que Sam no vería bien tomarnos un descanso después de este caso. En cuanto llegué me quité los zapatos y los calcetines y me acerqué a la orilla, quería sentir el agua en mis pies.

Cuando los sumergí noté que a pesar de ser por la noche el agua mantenía todavía el calor de la mañana ya que era un sitio con muy buena temperatura, pensé en darme un baño pero no tenía bañador, así que después de comprobar repetidas veces que no había nadie por la zona y que todo estaba en completa calma me desvestí y me metí en el agua. Comencé a nadar de un lado a otro, siempre sin alejarme demasiado de la orilla y sin quitarle ojo a mi nena.

Dean siguió disfrutando como un niño sin percatarse de que entre las sombras alguien observaba atentamente todos sus movimientos. Sus ojos iban y venían con cada gesto del cazador deleitándose en el juego de luces y sombras que le proporcionaba la luz de la Luna. Viendo como se tensaban y destensaban los músculos de su espalda con cada nueva brazada. Deseando estar en el agua junto a él, tocando su húmeda piel, sintiendo esos fuertes brazos rodearlo. Sin quererlo que acercó un poco hasta situarse cerca del impala y apoyarse contra él. Lo que fue un gran error, ya que en ese momento Dean volvió la cabeza como hacía cada pocos minutos para comprobar que todo estaba en orden. Y lo vio.

El cazador paró en seco y se quedó observando esa silueta que tanto conocía. Ese perfecto cuerpo cubierto por su típica gabardina. Pero en un pestañeo el ángel desapareció dejando a Dean con la sensación de haberlo imaginado, de estar perdiendo el juicio. Lentamente salió del agua y se vistió mirando siempre al rededor suyo, buscando con la vista a su preciado ángel. ¿De verdad me lo he imaginado? Pensó para si mismo mientras volvía al motel, ¿tanta era su obsesión con Castiel que lo veía allá donde mirara?

Durante todo el trayecto de vuelta miraba con cierta frecuencia por el espejo retrovisor interior hacia el asiento trasero donde Cass,las pocas veces que los había acompañado en coche, se sentaba, deseando que estuviera ahí con él.

Lo que Dean no sabía es que ese era justo el lugar donde se encontraba Cass solo que el cazador no podía verlo. Cada vez que el ángel creía haber tomado una decisión pasaba algo que lo trastornaba por completo, como esa noche, que había ido a despedirse de su amigo y la sola imagen de éste nadando había vuelto a hacer que se replanteara su decisión. Así que tendría que seguir buscando el valor necesario para decidirse, mientras intentaría seguir manteniendo la distancia con él, esperaría a que Dean le hablara.


	3. Capítulo 3

El nido de vampiros resultó ser un completo fracaso, en realidad solo eran 4 vampiros que querían divertirse a costa de los humanos. Así que en poco menos de dos días nos deshicimos de todo y borramos neutras huellas como ya era costumbre.

De vuelta en el búnker Sam se dedicaba día y noche a buscar nuevos casos, eso estaba bien pero me sentía mal por no estar en lo que debiera. Prácticamente solo salía de mi habitación para comer y poco más. Mi mente estaba como ausente a cada momento mis pensamientos volaban a aquel día en la playa. Estaba casi seguro de que había sido real, aunque la misma duda me asaltaba, si de verdad estaba allí ¿por que no se acercó? Sentado en mi cama y con los cascos puestos escuchando música a todo volumen casi ni noté el momento en el que me quedé dormido.

Me giré en la cama y estiré el brazo chocando contra el cuerpo que se encontraba a mi lado. Con ese movimiento el otro ser soltó un pequeño suspiro lo que fue suficiente para que mi cerebro reaccionara y mis ojos se abrieran como si tuvieran un resorte. Aquella otra persona se encontraba de espaldas a mi y tan solo podía averiguar que se trataba de una figura masculina.

Aun medio ido por el sueño me incorporé sobre el moreno que estaba junto a mí intentando pensar que diablos hice la noche anterior. Me asomé sobre el cuerpo del otro hombre y cuando vi quien era mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Aquello tenía que ser una broma. Tal como me había levantado me dejé caer sobre mi lado de la cama y me quedé unos segundos contemplando el techo.

Sin poder ni querer evitarlo deslicé mi mano entre sus omóplatos siguiendo la línea de su columna ganándome de nuevo un suspiro de éste además de conseguir que girara quedando cara a cara. Por suerte para mi Cass no abrió los ojos. Seguí contemplándolo durante un rato. Su rostro se encontraba en una calma total, tenía los labios levemente separados y el pelo muy revuelto.

Casi por inercia y dejándome llevar en un acto que tanto tiempo llevaba esperando que acerqué mi cabeza a la suya y muy lentamente besé esos sugerentes labios que incitaban al pecado. Al principio fue solo un roce pero dos segundos después pareció reaccionar y correspondió a ese beso que tanto había anhelado. Cuando al fin se hizo presente la necesidad de aire me separé de el apoyando mi frente contra la suya y deslicé mi mano por su mejilla sin querer abrir todavía los ojos. Temía que si lo hacía Cass se desvanecería.

Buenos días – susurró Castiel contra mis labios

Finalmente no me quedó más remedio que reaccionar y abrir los ojos y allí estaba, todavía junto a mí. Mirándome fijamente se encontraba aquel hombre con el que soñaba cada noche. Mirándome se hallaban los ojos más hermosos que jamás nadie podrá contemplar. Mirándome estaba el moreno que hacía que mi corazón latiera con tal intensidad que temía sufrir un infarto.

Éste al ver como yo estaba observándolo sin emitir ninguna respuesta esbozó una gran sonrisa removiendo todo lo que sentía dentro de mi. Así en lugar de contestar y necesitando aquel hombre como el agua en medio del desierto prácticamente me abalancé juntando de nuevo nuestros labios, pero esta vez no en un beso tierno y dulce si no lleno de pasión y desenfreno. Su boca parecía estar hecha a medida a la mía.

Como lo pillé totalmente desprevenido no puso ninguna resistencia cuando mi lengua entró de golpe en su boca, explorando cada rincón. Luchando con la otra por ver quien tenía el control. Sin embargo fue una batalla fácil, en seguida tuve a Cass donde quería justo debajo de mí. Con la intención de profundizar ese beso llevó una de sus manos a mi nuca intentando que estuviéramos más juntos aunque fuese físicamente imposible.

Una de mis manos se encontraba acariciando su brazo, lo que fue una sorpresa por que puede comprobar que bajo aquella horrible gabardina el ángel poseía un cuerpo de infarto. Sus brazos eran fuertes y tu torso, el cual recorrí milímetro a milímetro con mi lengua estaba perfectamente marcado.

Mientras mi boca descendía lentamente por su cuello, mordiendo y chupando toda la piel que se encontraba a su paso Castiel enredó sus dedos en mi pelo tirando ligeramente de este mientas decía mi nombre entre gemidos. Cuando ya hube saboreado todo lo que éste me permitió volví a subir hasta su boca donde continuamos con aquel beso que yo interrumpí para explorar a mi ángel.

En ese momento los dos nos encontrábamos completamente excitados lo que podía notarse claramente en nuestras erecciones, que apenas lograban cubrir nuestros boxers. Castiel siendo más osado de lo que nunca había visto comenzó a mover la pelvis logrando que los dos miembros se rozaran lo justo para que yo soltara un largo gemido con su nombre.

Cass ni corto ni perezoso llevó una mano a mi trasero masajeándolo suavemente mientras que con la otra se deshacía de la última prenda que me cubría, y yo viendo lo lanzado que estaba no quise quedarme atrás e hice lo mismo.

Al fin sin ninguna barrera entre nuestros cuerpos pude sentir totalmente a Castiel. Me alcé un poco para observarlo en toda su desnudez y éste, olvidando que hace unos segundos fue quien me desnudó, se sonrojó. Para demostrarle que no tenía nada de que avergonzarse besé su pecho nuevamente bajando por esos abdominales que me estaban volviendo loco hasta llegar a su entrepierna y sin pensármelo dos veces me la llevé a la boca. Tuve que hacer un enorme esfuerzo para que entrara entera en mi boca pero mereció la pena por oír a Cass.

Mientras el moreno se retorcía llevé uno de mis dedos a su entrada provocando que algunos espasmos se apoderaran de su cuerpo. Cuando noté que no le quedaba mucho para correrse paré de golpe llevándome una colleja y muchos quejidos de su parte pero yo continué con mi trabajo e introduje un segundo dedo. Castiel arqueó su espalda por el placer y los gemidos aumentaron de volumen, aunque no me preocupaba que alguien nos oyera. En ese momento solo estaba Cass.

Cuando ya lo noté bastante dilatado llevé mi pene hacia ese precioso culito que con el que tantas noches había soñado y con el líquido pre- seminal que salía recorrí todo el orificio de Castiel introduciéndome muy lentamente. A pesar de lo que creía todavía estaba muy apretado lo que provocó un gruñido de mi parte. Al notar que ya me encontraba completamente acomodado comencé a salir lentamente de el y de una sola embestida volví a entrar logrando nuevos sonidos por parte de Cass que solo aumentaban mi deseo por él.

Al principio mantuve un ritmo lento y sensual pero conforme avanzábamos Castiel suplicaba que acelerara y mi cuerpo también lo pedía. Me incliné hacia sus labios mientras aumentaba el ritmo haciendo que su miembro quedara atrapado entre nuestros cuerpos. Cass se agarró con fuerza a mis brazos jadeante. Pidiendo más y más y yo estaba encantado de dárselo.

No entendía que me estaba haciendo ese hombre, jamás pensé hacerlo no nadie que no fuera una mujer, hasta que llegó el y dejó todo mi mundo patas arriba. Con sus preguntas estúpidas y su inocencia me desarmó por completo. Bajo aquella cara de confusión y la gabardina se encontraba un perfecto ángel con el corazón más bondadoso que nunca hubiera visto y con una sensualidad que consiguió conmigo lo que nadie había logrado. Que me enamorara.

Ahora lo tenia claro al 100% estaba loco por aquel ser etéreo que me dejaba colgado en medio de una conversación. Que no era capaz de entender algunas de las mejores referencias. Que sin entender mi devoción por las hamburguesas me traía tantas como le pedía. Y que a pesar de mi mal carácter y mi falta de consideración en muchos casos jamás me había fallado.

Pude notar como los dos nos hallábamos al borde del clímax así que abandoné los labios de Castiel para decirle aquello que tanto había esperado y que por fin estaba preparado para reconocer en voz alta.

Te quiero Cass – dije jadeando

Sin darle tiempo a contestar aumenté el ritmo tanto como pude consiguiendo llevarnos los dos al clímax y me desplomé sobre él enterrando mi cara en su cuello. Me aparté para no dejarlo aprisionado y cuando estuve recostado en mi lado me giré para mirar esos ojos que tanto me desconcentraban, pero no estaba.

Me incorporé lo más rápido que pude mirando a mi alrededor pero era más que evidente que Cass no se encontraba en la habitación. Y lo que más me dolió no fue su ausencia si no que no llegó a responder a mi confesión. A lo mejor el no sentía lo mismo, después de todo él era un ángel.

Poco a poco mi vista se comenzó a nublar hasta que todo estuvo muy muy borroso, dejándome un horrible sabor de boca y el cuerpo como si estuviera relleno de plomo.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, los tenía húmedos, me encontraba empapado en sudor y con una gran erección. Todo había sido un sueño, bueno al principio por que recordaba la espantosa sensación de abandono que sentí al no ver a Castiel por ningún lado. Me quité los cascos con los que me había dormido y me quedé contemplando la pared mientras un par de lágrimas escapaban de mis ojos. Había sido un sueño muy agridulce. Pero una cosa estaba clara tenía que hacer algo al respecto no podía estar así cada día.

Mientras Dean reflexionaba sobre como solucionar su problema, Castiel estaba de pie junto a la cama del rubio. Tenía que dejar de aparecerse mientras éste dormía ya que su presencia era la que causaba que Dean soñara más a menudo con él, y provocaba reacciones en su cuerpo que no podía satisfacer como él quería. Siguiendo el impulso de Dean se propuso tomar una decisión lo más pronto posible y esperaba no tener que lamentarla.


	4. Capitulo 4

Había pasado una semana desde aquella noche. Desde que Dean había despertado agitado al sentir mi presencia y de momento había conseguido mantenerme a raya. No me había acercado a él más de lo imprescindible. Sin embargo no había dejado de penar en el ni un solo momento. La imagen que más se repetía en su cabeza fue cuando Dean lo descubrió observándolo mientras nadaba, aunque claro se había ido antes de que el rubio pudiera reaccionar.

Después de meditar, pensar, reflexionar y muchos sinónimos creí que ya tenía la respuesta. Iba a volver al cielo. Tenía un deber con su padre y con la humanidad y no podía obviarlo. Además Dean estaría mejor sin mí. Sin tener que preocuparse de como me encontrara o de como debía comportarse conmigo, por que estaba claro que mi sola presencia lo perturbaba lo que no tenía claro era si para bien o para mal.

Sin vacilar un segundo más fui directamente al cielo, necesitaba hablar con mis hermanos. Con cualquiera que me dijera que estaba haciendo lo correcto y que aquel era mi sitio. Al llegar a la primera que me dirigí fue a Hannah, más que una hermana era mi amiga ya que así lo había elegido por voluntad propia. Como de costumbre la encontré sentada en la entrada de las mazmorras.

Dichosos los ojos Castiel – me saludó con una sonrisa

\- Hola Hannah – respondí cabizbajo

Se quedó contemplándome unos instantes, ese ángel era capaz de ver a través de mí, al menos era capaz de sentir las emociones humanas que yo había llegado a desarrollar.

Te noto preocupado, y por experiencia imagino que debe tratarse de algo relacionado con los Winchester – dijo mientras yo asentía a su afirmación – Vas a contarme que ocurre o ¿solo te sincerarás con Gabriel?

Su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa, hacia mucho tiempo que no pensaba en mi difunto hermano. Había sido el primero en relacionarse conmigo como dos humanos corrientes, bueno a excepción de los poderes angelicales, y en ocasiones lo echaba en falta ya que era de los pocos que entendía mi situación en la tierra.

\- ¿Por que sacas a relucir ese nombre? - le cuestioné

\- Sabía que tarde o temprano vendrías como muchos de los ángeles que han bajado a la tierra y han estado demasiado expuestos a las emociones humanas, así que hicimos lo indecible para lograr traerlo de vuelta.

Aunque no siempre nos lleváramos bien me causó una gran satisfacción saber que Gabriel estaba de vuelta, lo que me extrañó es que no se hubiera puesto en contacto conmigo. Hannah viendo mi cada de estupefacción me aclaró la duda enseguida

\- Lo tenemos a buen recaudo ya que en su anterior vida causó algún que otro desastre – dijo señalando una de las celdas

\- ¿Está ahí dentro?

\- Claro que estoy aquí dentro Cassy – contestó con sorna Gabriel

Sin esperar la respuesta de Hannah me encaminé hacia la celda de Gabriel. Tenía el mismo aspecto que cuando lo vi por última vez solo que algo más cansado. Como de costumbre se encontraba comiendo un chupa-chups del cual solo se veía el palo.

\- Bienvenido a mi infierno particular Cassy, ¿en que puedo ayudarte? Ya se no me digas – puso dos dedos en sus sienes imitando a los videntes de los programas de televisión, de pronto mostró una muy amplia sonrisa y respondió – Dean Winchester

No entendía como todos parecían saber mejor que yo lo que pensaba, parecía que lo llevaba escrito en la frente. Aunque como el buen cabezota que soy no me iba a dejar leer tan fácilmente

\- En realidad no, he venido por que quería retomar mis tareas como ángel – dije atropelladamente

\- ¿Cómo has dicho? - contestó una muy sorprendida Hannah – es genial todos esperábamos que volvieras

Gabriel me miró como si acabara de cometer el mayor error de mi vida. Su mirada reflejaba la pena y la preocupación, por una vez parecía de verdad mi hermano mayor.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres eso? - preguntó frunciendo el ceño – Renunciar a tu vida en la tierra y a cuidar de... tus protegidos – lo último parecía muy forzado como si hubiera cambiado en el último momento - una vez que vuelvas piensa que volverás a la normalidad del principio

Sus palabras me desconcertaron pero Hannah pronto agarró la manga de mi gabardina y me arrastró a otra habitación donde había otros ángeles que no reconocí en un principio. Ésta intercambio unas breves palabras con ellos y algún que otro susurro que no fui capaz de oír. Quizás Gabriel tuviera razón y había actuado impulsivamente.

Sin darme tiempo a reaccionar los 5 ángeles hicieron una especie de círculo alrededor mío y entonaron una especie de cántico enoquiano que no supe decir para que era hasta que éste, estaba llegando a su fin. Noté una especie de quemazón en el pecho y poco a poco todas las inseguridades que me consumían comenzaron a disiparse. Sentí una especie de niebla recorrer cada rincón de mi cerebro impidiéndome ver por unos segundos. Estaban eliminando todo rastro de humanidad en mí. Por un momento noté todas las emociones eliminar mi cuerpo y como yo intentaba resistirme pero todo fue en vano. Lo último que vi fue como todos los ángeles abandonaban la habitación mientras que Hannah se apresuraba a mi lado.

Al abrir los ojos tenía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, notaba como cada fibra de mi cerebro quemaba. Al incorporarme me encontré de frente con Hannah que estaba sentada a los pies de la cama en la que me encontraba.

\- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - pregunté desconcertado

Estábamos haciendo un ritual de depuración y al final te desmayaste – dijo con cara de preocupación – dime que es lo último que recuerdas – me apremió

Me encargasteis que sacara a un cazador del infierno, así que debería darme prisa en hacerlo

Tranquilo eso está solucionado, por ahora descansa y repón tus fuerzas las necesitarás para las próximas misiones – respondió con una radiante sonrisa y abandonó la habitación

No entendía absolutamente nada, me encontraba muy raro como si hubiera perdido algo. Como cuando olvidas algo muy importante e intentas recordarlo. Notaba como si hubieran arrancado una parte de mi. Sentía como un vació dentro que no podía explicar, como si me faltara algo importante o tuviera que decir algo más importante todavía.

Con todas las dudas en mi cabeza me tumbé en la cama mirando al techo preguntándome que misiones que aguardarían después de no haber completado la de aquel cazador, _¿como dijeron que se llamaba?,_ en fin esperaba que fueran indulgentes conmigo ya que de haber podido la habría cumplido sin pensármelo dos veces. Esperaba que por la mañana Hannah aclarara todas mis dudas.

* * *

Se que normalmente tardo más en actualizar pero hoy tenía algo de tiempo jajaja como siempre espero que os guste y también espero vuestras reviews (de momento no he podido verlas por que la página no me deja ¬¬ espero que me deje pronto) me encanta saber vuestra opinión, teorías sobre que creéis que pasará y también sugerencias ;)


	5. Capítulo 5

Tres semanas, tres jodidas y malditas semanas, es el tiempo que llevaba decidido a contarle todo a Castiel, pero claro con mi racha de buena suerte era de esperar que algo saliera mal y era una de las cosas que más temía. No venía. Generalmente al llamarlo, o rezarle en casos muy extremos, siempre acudía, algunas veces más pronto otras más tarde pero venía. Y en caso de fuerza mayor contactaba con nosotros avisando de que no podía venir. Sin embargo esta vez era algo excesivo tres putas semanas sin tener noticias suyas, cuando había intentado hablar con él cada noche. Era normal en él desaparecer por algún tiempo pero siempre avisando.

Cada vez estaba más y más preocupado ¿y si le había pasado algo?, ¿y si lo habían secuestrado y lo estaban torturando? En ese momento mi cabeza prefería pensar que estaba en algún tipo de peligro a aceptar una teoría mucho más sencilla y plausible, había vuelto al cielo cortando todo lazo con los humanos, conmigo. Por algún motivo todo yo era una contradicción. Mi cabeza me decía que tenía que ser eso, pero mi corazón y la extraña sensación de mi estómago me decía que eso no podía ser cierto. Que él jamás me abandonaría así

Intentando ignorar la mezcla confusa de sentimientos que tenía en mi interior decidí hacer un Sam, centrarme en el trabajo hasta dejarme la vida para ignorar mis problemas. Ese tiempo lo dediqué día y noche a buscar casos y resolverlos. Mi pobre hermano no daba más de sí, llegando al punto en que me iba de caza yo solo, negándome a reconocer que lo hacía para que Cass viera que estaba en peligro y viniera a ayudarme, aunque no es que necesite ayuda.

De camino a Nebraska, donde por la prensa parecía haber un espíritu vengativo, puse la música lo más alta que pude ignorando las constantes quejas de Sammy. Cada vez que éste apagaba la radio yo la volvía a conectar. Nada me impediría olvidarme de todo con mi grupo favorito, Kansas. Así después de reñir durante media hora con el pesado de mi hermano conseguí que parara de quitar la música, aunque lo bueno no dura eternamente ya que 1 hora después volvió a hacerlo.

\- Sam te juro por Dios que un día de estos te cortaré esa irritante mano – dije claramente molesto

\- Vamos Dean sabes que nunca me ha gustado esta música, ¿y desde cuando te pones tan agresivo por ello? - contestó claramente ofendido

\- Desde que no quiero pensar en nada más que en ella – contesté frunciendo el ceño

Enseguida me di cuenta de mi error, lamentaría esas palabras todo lo que faltaba de viaje por que siendo Sam como es no iba a dejarlo estar así como así. Se quedó contemplándome unos instantes hasta que finalmente se decidió a proseguir con su mierda de "me tienes aquí para lo que necesites y seguro que todo es por una buena razón".

\- Dean no tienes que preocuparte, verás como Cass vuelve dentro de nada con nosotros

\- ¿Quien dice que estoy preocupado por Castiel?

\- Vamos tío, aunque Bobby se pase el rato llamándonos idiotas sabes que no lo soy, deja de fingir que no lo hechas de menos – dijo poniendo cara de cachorrito

Aunque fuera capaz de aceptar ante Sam que echaba de menos a Castiel nunca admitiría toda la verdad, no estaba preparado. Él me ha conocido toda la vida como su hermano mayor, el ligón, el que se llevaba a todas las mujeres de calle, y ahora ni yo mismo sabía lo que era. Desde que Castiel entró en mi vida algo había cambiado. Si las mujeres se me acercaban en un bar deseaba que fuera otra persona muy diferente la que me invitara a su casa esa noche. Cuando estaba con ellas fantaseaba con tener a Cass junto a mí. Era algo que no conseguía sacar de mi cabeza.

Cuando llegamos al motel era muy tarde así que nos fuimos directamente a dormir dejando para el día siguiente el trabajo. Y como era de esperar solo una cosa me rondaba, la necesidad de tener a Cass junto a mi. Necesitaba ver aquellos profundos y preciosos ojos azules, quería ver su cálida sonrisa , su cara de inocencia, quería sentir sus manos recorrer todo mi cuerpo, quería explorar cada centímetro de él. Pero estaba claro que eso no iba a pasar nunca, y menos ahora que ya no quería saber nada de nosotros.

En cuando el reloj dio las 8 de la mañana yo ya me encontraba vestido y esperando a Sam para ir a desayunar, aunque casi hubiera preferido ir solo por que tenía unas ganas increíbles de estrangularlo, desde que nos habíamos levantado había seguido con su interrogatorio. Nuestra primera visita sería como de costumbre a la policía local y luego iríamos a ver a las familias afectadas.

Después de 1 día y medio dando palos de ciego por fin conseguimos resolverlo todo aunque el viaje no acabó ahí ya que siguiendo en la línea de no darle a mi cerebro ni un segundo de descanso encontré a un par de horas de ese sitio otro pueblo con extrañas señales. Sin embargo esta vez Sammy no estaba dispuesto a acompañarme, casi me suplicó que lo acompañara de vuelta al búnker, que mi actitud no era buena y muchas chorradas más. Finalmente después de ganarse un par de collejas de mi parte cogió sus cosas y decidió volver a casa solo, a la vuelta me arrepentiría de haberlo dejado tirado.

Me puse en marcha a mi siguiente destino y por suerte cuando llegué eran las 5 de la tarde, así que podría empezar lo antes posible, por lo que en cuanto me registré en el hotel emprendí la marcha. Pero mi entusiasta intento de cazar lo más rápido que pudiera se desvaneció cuando lo primero que divisé fue un bar de esos que tanto me gustaban. Dejé a mi nena en el aparcamiento, entré y me senté en la barra.

Cuando me di cuenta ya había apurado mi 4 vaso de whisky y ya era de noche, no tenía claro como había pasado el tiempo solo sabía que por unas cuantas horas no había pensado en nada y quería que siguiera así. Me fijó en que había unos tipos al fondo jugando al billar y no quise desaprovechar la oportunidad de ganar algo de dinero.

Después de haber limpiado a medio bar volví a donde estaba, pidiendo una cerveza. Sin embargo algo llamó mi atención. Algo que solo alguien que sabía que buscar encontraba y que al parecer los demás no habían notado. Azufre. Al final si que conseguiría terminar mi trabajo esa misma noche. Recorrí todo el bar con la mirada hasta que un extraño color de ojos llamó mi atención en una de las mesas cerca de la ventana. Un pibón de mujer se encontraba sentada frente a un tipejo que parecía hecho mierda. Y por si eso fuera poca señal el leve parpadeo de negro a azul corroboró que había un demonio. Ya había visto bastantes en mi vida como para saber que quería aquel, era un demonio de cruce de caminos.

Tanto mirar hacia donde estaba que al final reparó en mi y con una sonrisa se disculpó con aquel tipo y vino en mi dirección. Se sentó a mi lado dándome una de esas sonrisas llena de promesas, promesas que yo sabía que ella podría cumplir, claro está que a cambio de un muy alto precio.

\- ¿Me invitas a un trago? - preguntó pestañeando más de la cuenta

Con un gesto de la cabeza el camarero se acercó sirviéndole otra cerveza a aquella belleza. Sabía que no me quitaba ojo intentando leer cuales eran mis mayores anhelos. Así es como estos bichos diabólicos funcionaban, te engatusaban y luego te hacían suplicar por obtener aquello que más deseabas.

Durante un rato nos quedamos en silencio hasta que al final cansado de tanta vuelta la invité al motel a lo que ella aceptó gustosamente. Sería un demonio pero la chica no era tonta, ¿quién se resistiría a una noche con un hombre tan atractivo como yo? Cuando entramos no perdimos el tiempo y nos abalanzamos el uno sobre el otro, claro está que yo solo quería que la tipeja bajara la guardia. Sus labios devoraban con ansia los míos y sus manos recorrían toda mi espalda, no obstante solo podía pensar dos cosas, era un demonio y tenía que matarla y no era Cass.

Aprovechando que estaba absorta besándome saqué el cuchillo mata demonios. Ya estaba apunto de apuñalarla cuando una fuerza me estampó contra la pared, haciendo que el cuchillo cayera muy lejos de mi alcance.

\- Que rico que eres, ¿de verdad creías que un demonio no reconocería al gran Dean Winchester? - dijo esto último con gran sarcasmo – Eres muy guapo pero también muy simple, no se como eres uno de los mejores cazadores del mundo.

\- ¿Con que soy guapo eh? - respondí con sorna – ya sabía que levantaba pasiones lo que no sabía era que también lo hacía entre los demonios

\- O eres muy imprudente o muy idiota – contestó molesta – aunque siendo quien eres diría que las dos

Intenté zafarme de su agarre pero me era imposible. En seguida el demonio comenzó a avanzar hasta mi, mientras yo llevé como pude mi mano a mi bolsillo trasero de donde conseguí sacar la petaca que siempre llevaba llena de agua bendita. Con un rápido y un poco doloroso movimiento la rocié con ella y aprovechando ese momento de debilidad corrí hacia el cuchillo. Intentó usar de nuevo sus poderes pero ya era tarde hundí con toda la rabia que pude el cuchillo en su espalda retorciéndolo. Nunca me había afectado en nada la muerte de ningún demonio pero esta tipa pronunció unas palabras que me congelaron por un momento.

\- Yo podría haber conseguido que Castiel y tu estuvierais juntos – dijo sonriéndome, yo solo pude mirarla con una mezcla de sorpresa y temor, aquella perra sabía mi secreto – No te alteres guapo, se oyen rumores.

Así con esas últimas palabras su cuerpo cayó inerte ante mi haciendo que un escalofrío me recorriera todo el cuerpo, si aquella zorra del infierno lo sabía solo podían ser problemas. Antes solo iban a por Sam o por mí sabiendo que dañarían al otro, ahora se había sumado un factor más a la ecuación, y ese factor ni siquiera lo sabía.

Por otro lado Castiel todavía se encontraba atrapado en aquella horrible habitación en la que Hannah lo había dejado hacia ya tres semanas, solo tenía ganas de salir de allí, sentía que alguien lo necesitaba y lo estaba llamando pero no tenía claro ni quien ni para que, pero sabía que era importante y debía acudir. Tenía claro que debía hacer lo posible para salir de su cautiverio aunque el Ángel solo dijera que estaba allí mientras se recuperaba sentía que lo tenían secuestrado. Estaba decidido en cuanto se le presentara la oportunidad escaparía.


End file.
